Sohn Gondors
by Amancham
Summary: [Last Chapter Up!]Boromir lebt! Ich weiß, dass er im Buch ja auch stirbt, aber ich mag den Kerl einfach zu gerne. Deswegen diese Geschichte, auch wenn die Boromir livesSache auch schon ein alter Hut ist!
1. Kapitel 1

**Sohn Gondors**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Sämtliche bekannten Figuren in der folgenden Geschichte entstammen dem Herr der Ringe und gehören somit Tolkien. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Einige Figuren habe ich auch selbst erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern schreibe sie lediglich zu meinem persönlichen Vergnügen.   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Er ist tot. Ich weiß. Dennoch gefiel mir der Gedanke nicht. Ich mag Boromir und darum lass ich ihn auch am Leben.  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Die Gemeinschaft zerbricht und Boromir fällt im Kampf, bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, Merry und Pippin zu retten. Er wird von seinen Freunden auf dem Anduin bestattet. In einem kleinen Boot treibt er auf die Rauros-Fälle zu.   
Doch der Krieger ist noch am Leben. Dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Ein glücklicher Zufall will es, das er vor den Wasserfällen gerettet wird. Aber als Boromir erwacht, kann er sich nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnern. Ein Mann ohne Namen und Herkunft. Ein Fremder ohne Vergangenheit. Wird er ein neues Leben beginnen, oder gelingt es dem Sohn Gondors, seine Vergangenheit zu finden?   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Boromir!! Nebenbei noch Lithon, Eronos, Nias... und auch einige bekannte Charaktere tauchen mal auf. 

* * *

  


**Kapitel 1**

  
  
"Auch jetzt besteht noch Hoffnung!" Worte ohne Bedeutung. "Nicht mehr. Ich habe versagt, ich habe die letzte Hoffnung zerstört, ich bin schuld, dass die Gemeinschaft versagt hat. Ich war es!"   
Boromir, der älteste Sohn Denethors, des Truchsess von Gondor lag im Laub auf dem Boden des Waldes und weinte. Er hatte soeben versucht, den Ring an sich zu nehmen. Völlig von Sinnen in seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit, besessen von dem Wunsch, sein Volk zu retten, fixiert auf den Gedanken, dass er den Ring bemeistern könne. Doch die Erkenntnis kam. Zu Spät, wie Boromir wusste, dennoch hatte er erkannt, was er gerade versucht hatte. Sein Schluchzen hallte in der Leere des Waldes, hallte in seiner Einsamkeit. Die anderen würden es nie verstehen, sie würden ihn verurteilen! Angst packte den Mann und endlich rappelte er sich mühsam auf. Er musste etwas tun! Irgendetwas.  
"Auch jetzt besteht noch Hoffnung!" Wieder hörte er die Worte in seinem Kopf. Doch Galadriel war so weit entfernt… wie konnte sie ihn hier noch erreichen? Neue Tränen rannen über seine erhitzten Wangen. "Wie kann es Hoffnung geben, wenn ich alles zerstört habe?" flüsterte der Mann leise. "Wo ist noch Hoffnung? Ich sehe sie nicht." "Geh! Geh, Boromir. Zögere nicht länger. Geh zurück zu den anderen Gefährten. Sie brauchen deine Hilfe!" Mit dem Ärmel wischte Boromir seine Tränen fort. "Sie werden es nicht verstehen!" rief er in den Wald hinein. "Das müssen sie auch nicht. Geh!" Das Schwert in der Hand stand Boromir inmitten des Waldes und starrte in die Wipfel der Bäume. Doch nichts weiter war zu hören, als …. Kampflärm! Mit einem Schlag war Boromir hoch konzentriert. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick in die Wipfel der Bäume. " Ich habe die Gemeinschaft zerbrochen. Dann ist es nun auch an mir, die Bruchstücke zu beschützen!" murmelte er zu sich selbst und wandte sich gen Osten, denn von dort kam der Lärm.   
  
Ein Bild des Schreckens lieferte sich dem Menschen, als er dem Kampflärm näher kam. Keine Orks, wie er zuvor vermutet hatte, lagen auf dem Boden des Waldes. Uruk-Hais, die Diener der weißen Hand, schreckliche Wesen, größer und kräftiger als die Orks, waren es, die seine Freunde angriffen. Boromir verwarf alle Gedanken an Verständnis und seine Angst vor dem Urteil der anderen, erfuhren sie, was er getan hatte. Behände setzte er über die toten Feinde hinweg, weiter zu dem Ort, an dem er die Schlacht vermutete.   
Tatsächlich fand er nicht weit entfernt Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas in großer Bedrängnis. Von überall her schienen weitere Gegner gegen die drei verbissen kämpfenden Freunde anzustürmen. Boromir packte sein Schwert mit beiden Händen und stürmte auf die Uruk-Hais los. Sein Kampschrei wurde erstickt von den wütenden Massen der Angreifer und ein furchtbarer Kampf entbrannte, ein gutes Stück von den anderen Drei entfernt. Viele der Angreifer wandten sich dem neuen Gegner zu.   
Boromir dachte nicht länger nach. Denken hätte ihn nur behindert. Wie in Trance schwang er das große Schwert und seine Waffe wurden etlichen der hässlichen Wesen zum Verhängnis. Ihm war, als stünde er inmitten einer Flut, ein letzter Felsen in der Brandung. Doch nicht lange behielten die Feinde die Oberhand, denn der Mann war stark. Jahrelange Erfahrung im Kampf machten sich bewährt, die Angst um seine Freunde schürte den Hass auf diese Wesen und wie ein gewaltiges Unwetter brach er über die verwirrten Uruk-Hai herein.   
  


~*~

  
"Seite an Seite kämpft es sich eben am Besten!" Schrie Gimli seinem Freund dem Elben zu, als er einen Uruk-Hai niederschlug, der soeben mit dem Pfeil auf Legolas gezielt hatte. Doch dem Elben blieb keine Zeit um sich zu bedanken. Die Angreifer waren ihnen an der Zahl und auch an Kraft überlegen. Sie standen wieder auf, auch wenn man ihnen das Schwert tief in die Seite rammte. Erst wenn sie nicht mehr atmeten, konnte man diesen Wesen den Rücken zukehren. Der Blick des Elben flog über die kleine Lichtung hinüber zu Aragorn. Sorge machte sich in seinen Gedanken breit. Der Mensch war müde, ausgelaugt. Die Verantwortung, die seit Gandalfs Tod auf ihm Lastete, nagte schwer an seiner Seele. Wie lange konnte er im Kampf noch bestehen? Doch die Müdigkeit schien aus Aragorns Augen verflogen. Statt dessen blitzten diese nun wild im Eifer des Kampfes. Sein Schwert fällte Gegner um Gegner und auch Gimlis Axt stand nicht still. Dennoch war es, als würden für jeden getöteten Uruk-Hai zwei neue auftauchen. Wollte es denn gar kein Ende nehmen?  
  


~*~

  
Boromir wurde von den Uruks abgedrängt. Fort von Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn weiter in den Wald. Es schien, als hofften die grässlichen Geschöpfe, ihm her zu werden, wenn er sich alleine glaubte. Doch Boromir ließ sich nicht beirren. Ohne Pause schlug sein Schwert durch die angreifenden Massen, ohne unterlass sanken die toten Körper zu Boden. Ihm schien, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als er endlich seinen letzten Gegner zu Boden schickte. Schwer atmend stützte sich der Krieger auf sein Schwert und blickte sich suchend um. Doch seine Freunde sah und hörte er nicht mehr. Waren sie gefallen? Hatten die Gegner ihn so weit abgedrängt? Panik machte sich in seinem Herzen breit und erneut raubten ihm die Schuldgefühle nahezu die Besinnung, doch ein Ruf in einiger Entfernung ließ ihn sofort wieder zurückkehren in die Gegenwart und erneut schüttelte er alle düsteren Gedanken ab. Unweit von seinem Standort entfernt hörte er die Hobbits rufen. Merry und Pippin, wie er an ihren Stimmen erkannte. "Hier sind wir!" "Bei Morgoth! Was machen sie denn?" Ohne weitere Überlegungen stürmte er den Rufen entgegen.   
  
Das Blut drohte in seinen Adern zu gefrieren, als er sah, wie diese riesigen Wesen sich gegen die beiden Hobbits wandten. Er hatte richtig vermutet. Merry und Pippin sahen sich einer Übermacht entgegen stehen. Tapfer zogen sie die Schwerter, doch Chancen errechneten sie sich nicht. Das war an den angstvoll geweiteten Augen nur zu deutlich zu erkennen. Boromir hob das Schwert und stürzte dem angreifenden Uruk-Hai entgegen, im letzten Moment den Schlag abwehrend, der einem der Hobbits das Leben gekostet hätte. "Lauft!" schrie er den beiden entgegen, ehe er sich völlig auf den Kampf konzentrierte. Noch während er mit seinen Feinden focht griff er nach seinem Horn und stieß mit aller Kraft hinein, mit dem Gedanken, der Hoffnung, dadurch die anderen Gefährten - so denn sie nicht doch im Kampf gefallen waren - zu sich zu rufen, die Gemeinschaft wieder zusammenzuführen.   
  


~*~

  
Dort war er schon wieder. Dieser Mensch, den er schon vorhin gesehen hatte. Dieser schwächliche, kleine Mensch. Doch obgleich er schwach und verwundbar war, hatte ihn eben dieser Mensch schon viele seiner Männer gekostet. Es war wahrlich an der Zeit, dem Gemetzel seiner Klinge ein Ende zu setzten. Mit einem Fauchen und einem hämischen Grinsen hob Lurtz den Bogen und ergriff einen Pfeil. Genussvoll spannte er die Sehne und zielte auf die Brust des großen Mannes. Oh, wie er es liebte. Gleich würde der Mann im Staub liegen und er würde nicht einmal wissen, warum er dort lag. Der Pfeil flog sirrend auf sein Ziel zu.   
  


~*~

  
Die Wucht des Aufpralls warf Boromir zurück. Ungläubig blickte er an sich hinunter, während seine Beine versagten und er auf die Knie sank. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Er merkte nicht, wie seine Kräfte zu schwinden begannen. "Den Pfeil gibt es nicht. Dir geht es gut!" beschwor sich der Mann aus Gondor und erhob sich erneut. Sein Schwert fällte einen weiteren Uruk-Hai. "Ich muss sie beschützen! Wäre ich nicht gewesen, so wäre all dies nicht passiert! Es ist meine Schuld, dass die Hobbits in Gefahr sind und es ist meine Aufgabe, ihnen die Gefahr vom Leib zu halten!"   
Erneut warf ihn der Aufprall eines schwarzen Pfeils zurück und abermals sackte er in die Knie. Sein Blick flog über das Schlachtfeld, hin zu all den Gegnern die noch standen und immer neue strömten herbei. Weiter schweiften die Augen des Mannes und trafen schließlich die ängstlichen und fassungslosen Blicke der beiden Hobbits. "So klein … so hilflos gegen diese Überzahl … auf meine Hilfe angewiesen! Ich muss weiterkämpfen. Ich muss einfach!" Schwer atmend sammelte Boromir erneut seine Kräfte und mit einem wütenden Schrei riss er das Schwert in die Höhe und blockte den nächsten Gegner ab. Doch ein weiterer Pfeil traf seinen geschwächten Körper und ließ ihn endgültig zusammenbrechen. Dort saß er, inmitten der Leichen seiner Gegner, im Laub des Waldbodens und fand sich am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen traten, kämpfte er mühsam nieder. Er hatte versagt. Boromir, der Sohn Denethors hatte versagt. Und nun?   
Eine Flut an Uruk-Hais drängte an ihm vorbei und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er gerade noch, wie sie die beiden Hobbits, die tapfer ihre Schwerter gezogen hatten, packten und mit sich fort rissen. Hämisches Lachen ließ Boromir den Kopf heben und ohne Gefühlsregung starrte er direkt auf die Spitze eines Pfeils. Der Tod würde ihn ohnehin ereilen. Dann doch lieber gleich hier und jetzt. Sein gegenüber, ein stattlicher Uruk-Hai, vermutlich der Anführer der grässlichen Bande, grinste ihn an und fletschte die Zähne, während er die Sehne noch stärker spannte. Einen Moment schoss Boromir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass ihn der Pfeil wohl nicht nur treffen sondern durchbohren sollte. Das Holz des Bogens knirschte verhängnisvoll. Es war schrecklich. Boromir wappnete sich für den Aufprall und schloss die Augen. Er wollte es nicht mehr sehen.   
Doch nichts geschah. Kein Pfeil bohrte sich in seinen Körper. Irritiert hob der geschwächte Mann den Kopf und erst jetzt bemerkte er Aragorns Rufe, die sich durch das Dämmern seines Bewusstseins einen Weg an sein Gehirn suchten. Der Freund war ihm zu Hilfe geeilt! Matt schleppte sich Boromir vom Kampfplatz fort. Seine Muskeln wollten nicht mehr, sein Atem ging flach und abgehackt. Der Tod war nahe. "Jetzt verstehe ich, weshalb sie es nicht verstehen müssen. Ich werde sterben. Ihr Groll kann mir im Tod nicht schaden. Wie recht du hattest, Elbenherrin." Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf Boromirs Lippen, als er dies dachte. Seine Sinne schwanden und Dunkelheit breitete sich um ihn herum. Wie durch einen Schleier sah er Aragorn auf sich zu kommen. "Die Halblinge!" schoss es ihm nochmals durch den Kopf. "Sie haben die Kleinen in ihrer Gewalt!"   
  
Aragorn warf sein Schwert achtlos zu Boden, als er den Gegner endlich niedergestreckt hatte. Eine Wunde an seinem Oberarm blutete heftig, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf Boromir gerichtet, der sich wohl mit letzter Kraft zu einem Baum geschleppt hatte und nun dort lag, so als wäre er bereits tot. Sein Gesicht war blass, sein Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig. "Ich komme zu Spät! Ich habe versagt." Er lief zu dem Gefährten hinüber und kniete an seiner Seite im Laub. "Boromir!"   
  
Legolas stoppte und starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Auch Gimli war sprachlos. Vor ihnen lagen dutzende erschlagener Feinde und an einem Baum lag Boromir. Aragorn hatte sich über den Krieger gebeugt. "Sie werden von den Türmen der weißen Stadt nach ihm Ausschau halten, doch der Sohn Gondors wird nicht zurück kehren." "Er ist gefallen?" Trauer spiegelte sich in der Stimme des Elben nieder. "Nein!" Fassungslosigkeit schwang in der Stimme des Zwerges mit. "Lasst ihn uns bestatten, wie es seiner würdig ist!" murmelte Aragorn und nur mühsam konnte er die Tränen zurück halten.   
  
Das Boot zog auf dem Anduin davon, dem Wasserfall entgegen. Währenddessen erklärte Aragorn den verbliebenen Freunden, was er nun zu tun gedachte. "Lasst uns Orks jagen!"   
  
Die drei liefen davon, den Spuren der Feinde folgen und keiner blickte mehr zurück zu dem kleinen Boot, das auf dem Anduin schaukelte.   
  


************************************************************* 

  


Boromir lebt!! Das ist nun also das erste Kapitel. Ich weiß, dass der Kerl doch nicht stirbt ist ein alter Hut... freue mich trotzdem ganz doll über Reviews!! *hundeblick*

  



	2. Kapitel 2

**Sohn Gondors**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld, mein Lohn sind eure Reviews *g*. Die meisten Figuren sind von Tolkien geliehen!   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Staying alive! Boromir mag ich zu gerne, ich konnte den Gedanken, dass er wirklich tot ist nicht verkraften...  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Die Gemeinschaft zerbricht und Boromir fällt im Kampf. Er wird von seinen Freunden auf dem Anduin bestattet.   
Doch er ist nicht tot und ein glücklicher Zufall will es, das er vor den Wasserfällen gerettet wird. Aber als Boromir erwacht, kann er sich an nichts erinnern. Wird er ein neues Leben beginnen, oder gelingt es dem Sohn Gondors, seine Vergangenheit zu finden?   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Boromir!! Lithon, Eronos, Nias... und auch einige bekannte Charaktere tauchen mal auf. 

* * *

  


**Kapitel 2**

  
  
Kälte… Schmerz… Angst… Verwirrung…. Dunkelheit… Tiefe Dunkelheit, undurchdringlich, allumfassend!  
  
"Sieh nur! Das kleine Boot dort vorne… es wird die Rauros Fällle hinabstürzen! Hm. Aber es sitzt niemand darin! Es ist leer!" Eronos blickte auf das kleine Boot. Lithon trat neben seinen Freund und blickte ebenfalls angestrengt auf den Anduin hinaus. Schnell griff er nach seinem Bogen und einem Pfeil, an dessen Ende er ein langes Seil band. Das Boot war relativ dicht am Ufer und sie hatten noch eine Chance, es heran zu ziehen - wenn er gut traf. "Nicht leer?" Eronos blickte seinen Freund fragend an. "Zu tief im Wasser!" murmelte dieser und richtete sich wieder auf. "Ich weiß nicht, was in dem Boot ist, aber wenn es den Wasserfall hinunterstürzt, werden wir es auch nicht erfahren!" Mit diesen Worten schickte er den Pfeil los und tatsächlich traf er sein Ziel gut. "Guter Schuss!" rief Eronos bewundernd und zog bereits an dem Seil. Mit vereinten Kräften zerrten sie das kleine Boot ans Ufer. "Hast du es?" "Ja. Sieh doch. Der Mann…. Ist er tot?" der kräftige Junge Mann beugte sich über das kleine Boot und seine kundige Hand tastete nach dem Hals des Mannes, der in dem Boot lag. "Sieht so aus…. Nein! Warte!" Eronos hob die Lider des Mannes behutsam an und blickte ihm in die Augen, seine Faust trommelte einige male kräftig gegen den Brustkorb des Liegenden. Mit einem lauten Atemzug und einem gequälten Stöhnen kehrte der Mann ins Leben zurück. "Er lebt noch! Schnell… sonst verlieren wir ihn wirklich!" Mit vereinten Kräften wurde der Bewusstlose aus dem Boot gehoben, welches sofort abtrieb und in wenigen Augenblicken den Wasserfall hinab stürzen würde.   
  


~*~

  
"Wie meinst du das? Er lag in einem Boot und trieb den Anduin hinunter? Wer würde denn so etwas tun?" "Er war fast tot, als wir ihn herausgefischt haben.. vermutlich wurde er ein wenig zu früh bestattet… aber ohne eure Hilfe, würden auch wir ihn jetzt zu Grabe tragen!" Lithon blickte auf den Mann hinunter, der nun versorgt war und auf einem Lager in einem der Zelte lag. "Es ist ein Wunder dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war." Murmelte der hochgewachsene Elb neben ihm. Die dunklen, langen Haare seines Freundes fielen diesem ins Gesicht und etwas genervt fuhr er mit der blutigen Hand über seine Stirn. "Er ist noch lange nicht über dem Berg!" seufzend beugte sich der Elb über den Bewusstlosen. "Drei Pfeile… und dennoch am Leben!" Fassungslosigkeit schwang in der Stimme des Heilkundigen mit.   
Das Fell, welches den Eingang des Zeltes verhangen hatte, wurde zur Seite gezogen und ein weiterer Elb trat ein. "Elladan. Es ist gut. Ich bin ausgeruht und konnte mich waschen. Jetzt werde ich an seinem Bett wachen, Bruder. Geh und ruhe ebenfalls. Und du, Lithon. Auch dir würde Schlaf ganz gut tun. Geht. Ich bleibe hier!" Der Elb nickte seinem Bruder zu. "Er ist noch lange nicht sicher… pass auf ihn auf, Elrohir." "Ich weiß." Elladan und Lithon verließen das Zelt und Elrohir nahm seinen Platz an der Seite des Mannes ein. Seine scharfen Augen wachten über jede Regung, über jeden Atemzug und seine Ohren lauschten voller Anspannung, ob sich etwas änderte. Lange hatten sie um das Leben des schwer verletzten gekämpft. Und mit etwas Glück würde der Mann tatsächlich überleben. Wer er war, woher er kam und was geschehen war, wusste niemand hier. " Bei der Gnade der Valar… Ich weiß, er ist ein Mensch. Doch ich flehe euch an, zeigt Erbarmen! Lasst unseren Kampf gegen den Tod nicht vergebens sein!"   
  
Wärme... Licht… war dies der Ort, an den die Seelen der Menschen gelangten? Nein, das konnte nicht sein… der Schmerz… er war noch immer da… warum sollte er im Tod noch Schmerzen fühlen? War er etwa noch am Leben? Boromir versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, versuchte, etwas zu sagen… Durst… er verspürte Durst… er musste etwas trinken! Die kleinste Regung ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Es gelang ihm, die Augen zu öffnen. Noch immer schien ihm, als hinge ein dunkler Schleier vor ihm, doch deutlich erkannte er das flackernde Licht eines Feuers. Er erschrak, als plötzlich ein Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte und ihn aufmerksam musterte. Worte erklangen… sanfte Worte. Doch er verstand ihre Bedeutung nicht. Was war nur geschehen?  
  
Elladan fuhr sofort hoch, als er das Flackern der Lider bemerkte. Seit drei Nächten hielten er oder sein Bruder ständig Wache am Bett des Menschen. Die Wunden hatten sich nicht entzündet, alleine das grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Dennoch war es noch nicht überstanden, denn Menschen lagen nach schweren Verletzungen oft in einem Zustand, dem Tode ähnlicher als dem Leben und nur selten war einer aus solch einem Zustand wieder erwacht. Doch dieser Mann… Er erwachte! Es war ein Wunder, doch es geschah tatsächlich. Die Lider des Kriegers flackerten und seine Hand bewegte sich leicht. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seinen Lippen und er wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Elladan erkannte, dass er etwas zu sagen versuchte. Obgleich er nichts hörte, wusste der Elb sofort, wonach es dem Mann verlangte. Er nahm eine Schale mit Wasser und richtete den Verwundeten behutsam ein wenig auf. Langsam legte er die Schale an die Lippen des Mannes und kippte die Flüssigkeit sachte in seinen leicht geöffneten Mund. Mühsam schluckte der Fremde, doch seine Züge entspannten sich ein wenig. Es tat ihm also gut.   
Nach wenigen Schlucken des kühlen Wassers legte der Elb seinen Patienten vorsichtig wieder zurück in die Kissen, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihm nicht mehr Schmerz zuzufügen, als unbedingt notwendig war. Die Augen des Mannes blickten seinen Pfleger voller Dankbarkeit an, doch auch Unverständnis und Angst konnte der Elb in ihnen erkennen. Dennoch war Elladan froh, denn es gab ihm Anlass zur Hoffnung, dass der Fremde erwacht war. Kaum lag er wieder in den weichen Kissen, als der Mann auch schon wieder die Augen schloss. Am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er sank in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf. In einen Schlaf der Genesung, wie Elladan wusste.   
  


~*~

  
"Er wird genesen!" Elladan blickte seinen Bruder mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an, als dieser das Zelt betrat. Elrohir sah auf den Schlafenden Mann hinunter. "War er wach?" "Ja. Vor einer Stunde etwa. Ich habe ihm zu trinken gegeben. Er schläft jetzt ganz ruhig. Ich denke, er wird es schaffen." Elrohir nickte. "Das freut mich ebenso wie dich. Dennoch werde ich jetzt bei ihm bleiben. Geh hinaus, Bruder, und gönn dir eine Pause." "Bis später!" Elladan erhob sich und verließ das Zelt. Er streckte sich ausgiebig, erleichtert, die Verantwortung für einige Zeit nicht auf seinen Schultern lasten zu wissen.   
"Wie steht es um den Mann?" Halbarad blickte den jungen Elben forschend an. Elladan neigte ehrfürchtig den Kopf. "Guten Abend, Halbarad. Ich freue mich, dir mitteilen zu können, dass der Mann wohl das schlimmste überstanden hat. Ich denke, er wird wieder genesen." Halbarad nickte. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr gerade bei uns wart, als er gefunden wurde. Die Heilkünste der Elben sind nun mal besser, als unsere eigenen. Wird er wieder vollständig genesen?" Sorge schwang in der Stimme des Dunadan mit. Elladan zog die Stirn in Falten. "Ich kann es noch nicht sagen. Er war wach, aber nur kurz und nach wie vor ist der Mann geschwächt. Reden können wir wohl noch nicht so bald mit ihm. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts besseres berichten kann." Der große Mann lächelte leicht. "Es ist schon gut, was du mir jetzt berichten kannst. Hoffen wir, dass es ihm rasch besser geht… so grausam es auch klingen mag… ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist, wer er ist." Der Mann blickte auf das Zelt. "Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut. Auch ich wüsste gerne, wogegen er gekämpft hat. Wir müssen uns aber noch gedulden." "Ich danke dir, Elladan. Nun will ich dich nicht länger stören. Ich würde lügen, behauptete ich, du sähest müde oder abgekämpft aus, nach wie vor strahlst du und wirkst ausgeruht. Doch denke ich auch einem Elben tut Ruhe nach einer durchwachten Nacht gut." Elladan lächelte. "Die Ohren hätte ich dir in Elbenform gebracht, hättest du behauptet, ich sähe schlecht aus!" scherzte der Elb. Doch er nickte dem Mann zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafplatz. Für Wahr. Er war müde Die Sorge um den Mann lastete noch immer schwer auf seinem Gemüt.   
  


~*~

  
Tag um Tag zog in das Land, doch für Boromir hatte Zeit keine Bedeutung. Der Schlaf war sein Freund und seine Erlösung, denn wenn er schlief, ließen die Schmerzen nach und auch die quälenden Gedanken und bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen konnte er dann zurück drängen, vergessen. Er war nur selten wach, doch längst hatte er begriffen, dass er nicht tot war. Drei oder vier Gesichter waren ihm mittlerweile bekannt, die Gesichter derer, die sich seiner annahmen. Er bekam zu trinken und stärkende, nahrhafte Suppen wurden ihm liebevoll eingeflößt. Langsam kehrte die Kraft in seinen Körper zurück. Sehr langsam. Doch Boromir beschloss, dass es nun endlich an der Zeit war, ein paar Fragen zu stellen.   
  
"Wo bin ich?" Leise kamen die Worte über die Lippen des Mannes. "Ihr seid in Rohan, mein Freund. In Ost Emnet. Unweit der Rauros Fälle. Wie fühlt ihr euch?" Der Mann schluckte und richtete sich dann vorsichtig auf. Lithon und Elrohir beeilten sich, um dem immer noch geschwächten Menschen zu Hilfe zu eilen. Dankbar ließ er sich die Kissen zurecht schütteln, während ein kraftvoller Arm seinen Oberkörper stützte. "Wer seid ihr?" fragte der Fremde nun weiter. "Mein Name ist Elrohir. Ich bin der Sohn von Elrond, dem Halbelben. Herr über Bruchtal. Und dies hier," er deutete auf Lithon, "ist Lithon, ein Mensch, wie ihr. Ein Dunadan so denn euch dies ein Begriff ist." "Dunadan.. ja.." der Mann nickte. Elrohir setzte sich zu dem Menschen ans Bett. "Welcher Tag ist heute?" kam schon die nächste Frage. "Heute ist der 2. März des Jahres 3019 im dritten Zeitalter der Sonne." Der Mann nickte nur schwach. Sein Blick glitt zu den weißen Tüchern, die seine Brust bedeckten. "Was ist passiert?" Lithon trat näher an das Bett heran. "Das wollten wir euch fragen. Ich kann euch nur sagen, was am 26. Februar und seit jenem Tag geschehen ist. Doch nicht heute. Ihr seid zu schwach. Schlaft. Ruht euch aus und kommt wieder zu Kräften."  
Weitere Gestalten betraten das Zelt. Boromir blickte sich um. Seine Augen nahmen einen gehetzten Ausdruck an und deutlich spiegelte sich Frucht auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Ein großer Mann trat nun an sein Bett, weit älter als der recht junge Lithon und blickte ihn forschend an. "Wie fühlt ihr euch?" Besorgnis klang deutlich in den Worten mit. Bormir entspannte sich ein wenig. Ganz offensichtlich hatten diese Männer ihm geholfen. Von ihnen drohte ihm wohl keine Gefahr. Zumindest hoffte er es. "Schwach… verwirrt… müde…" gab er leise zur Antwort.   
"Das ist nur zu verständlich. Ein Wunder ist es, dass ihr am Leben und wach seid. Ruht euch aus. Doch zuvor erlaubt mir eine Frage. Wer seid ihr?" "Ich bin…. Mein Name ist…" Der Fremde richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf. Elladan und Elrohir hielten ihn zurück. "Ganz ruhig. Es ist noch zu früh für euch, um aufzustehen. Ihr seid zu schwach." Ganz deutlich erkannten die Umstehenden in den Augen des Mannes die Verzweiflung, die von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er wusste es nicht. Er kannte die Antwort nach seiner Herkunft, seinem Namen nicht. Und diese Tatsache ängstigte ihn. "Beruhigt euch und schlaft. Über solche Fragen werden wir ein anderes Mal nachdenken. Ruht nun!" die sanften Stimmen der Elben wirkten tatsächlich beruhigend auf den Menschen und Stöhnend vor neuen Schmerzen, sank er in die Kissen zurück. Elladan strich die hellen Haare aus der Schweißnassen Stirn seines Patienten. "Lanthir soll euer Name sein, bis wir eure wahre Herkunft wissen. Wasserfall, denn von dort seid ihr zu uns gekommen. Nun ruht euch aus, Lanthir. Die Antworten werden folgen. Doch nicht heute!" Eronos und Lithon nickten den drei anderen zu. Sie würden hier bleiben und über Lanthir wachen, denn Halbarad hatte etwas mit Elronds Zwillingen zu besprechen. Leise verließen diese das Zelt, in dem der Fremde bereits wieder in einen erholsamen Schlaf glitt.   
  
"Er erinnert sich nicht. Doch sein Kopf ist nicht verwundet. Woran mag es liegen?" Halbarad blickte die Zwillinge fragend an. "Er lag im Schlaf des Todes... nur wenige erwachen wieder aus diesem Zustand. Womöglich hat es damit zu tun, dass er vergessen hat, wer er ist. Wir müssen sehen, was er überhaupt noch weiß und was er alles vergessen hat." Elladan wandte den Blick zurück zu dem Zelt, in dem der Verwundete lag. Sein Bruder nickte nachdenklich. "Wir werden sehen. Womöglich ist sein Gedächtnisverlust nur von kurzer Dauer. Er ist gerade erst erwacht, er war beinahe tot... geben wir ihm etwas Zeit!" Halbarad seufzte leise. "Wir werden sehen" meinte er schließlich.   
"Es ist an der Zeit, aufzubrechen!" meinte der Mann nach kurzer Pause leise zu den Zwillingen. "Führ wahr. Zu lange schon haben wir gezögert. Aragorn braucht unsere Hilfe!" "Er ist bei Lithon und Eronos in guten Händen. Wir können nicht länger warten!" Halbarad hatte den besorgten Blick Elladans bemerkt. Nun wandte der Elb den Kopf zu dem Mann. "Ich weiß. Doch zu gerne wüsste ich, wem wir das Leben gerettet haben… wer weiß, ob wir von unserem Ausflug zurück kehren werden." Halbarad lachte bitter. "Es ist zumindest ein guter Grund, um sich vorzunehmen, wieder zurück zu kehren." Meinte er und seine Gedanken glitten zu jenen Männern, die er nach Helm's Klamm entsandt hatte. Nichts wusste er von ihnen. Und er hoffte, dass viele von ihnen unbeschadet zurück kehren würden. Nicht alle würden überleben, kam es tatsächlich zu einem Kampf. Das war dem Anführer nur zu klar.   
  


************************************************************* 

  


Boromir lebt!! Joa... bin derzeit Produktiv... ich hoffe, das Ergebnis meiner nächtlichen Schreibattacken gefällt euch ein bisschen! Wie gesagt: Den Gedanken, Boromir wirklich tot zu wissen, verkraftete ich nicht so ganz. Jetzt ist er also bei den Dúnedain!   
Kritik? Vorschläge? Anmerkungen? Immer her damit! :o) Aber ihr müsst schnell sein... *g* die Story sprudelt nahezu aus mir heraus! ;o) 

  



	3. Kapitel 3

**Sohn Gondors**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld, mein Lohn sind eure Reviews *g*. Die meisten Figuren sind von Tolkien geliehen!   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Staying alive! Boromir mag ich zu gerne, ich konnte den Gedanken, dass er wirklich tot ist nicht verkraften...  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Die Gemeinschaft zerbricht und Boromir fällt im Kampf. Er wird von seinen Freunden auf dem Anduin bestattet.   
Doch er ist nicht tot und ein glücklicher Zufall will es, das er vor den Wasserfällen gerettet wird. Aber als Boromir erwacht, kann er sich an nichts erinnern. Wird er ein neues Leben beginnen, oder gelingt es dem Sohn Gondors, seine Vergangenheit zu finden?   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Boromir!! Lithon, Eronos, Nias... und auch einige bekannte Charaktere tauchen mal auf. 

* * *

  


**Kapitel 3**

  
  
Boromir schlug die Augen auf. Der Schmerz war bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie zuvor. Er fühlte sich besser. Langsam richtete er sich auf seinem Lager auf. Sogleich stand wieder jemand neben ihm, Lithon, wie er erkannte, und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. „Wie fühlt ihr euch?" Boromir schluckte. „Danke… ich fühle mich viel besser. Im Moment bin ich wohl nur hungrig." Lithon strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht, als er den Wunsch nach Essen vernahm. „Sehr schön. Bleibt hier. Ihr solltet noch nicht aufstehen. Ich bin gleich zurück." Mit diesen Worten stürmte der junge Mann schon aus dem Zelt hinaus.   
Trompeten erklangen von Fern und der Klang von Hörnern drang an das Ohr Boromirs. Er hob den Kopf und lauschte. Ihm war, als zucke ein Blitz durch seinen Kopf. Er stand auf. Und starrte auf die Zeltwand nach Osten. Seine Hand glitt an seine Seite, doch er wusste nicht genau, wonach er suchte. Das Blut in seinem Kopf rauschte und pochte. Der Klang eines Hornes… Ein Bild schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Seltsame Wesen, groß und dunkelhäutig mit kräftigen Körpern, schwer bewaffnet. Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte das nicht sehen, was immer es auch war. Es missfiel ihm. Schwer atmend sank der Krieger in die Knie, als ein stechen in seiner Brust spürbar wurde. Ein weiteres Bild schoss durch seinen Kopf. Ein Pfeil, der auf ihn gerichtet war. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Erinnerungen stürmten auf ihn ein und für den Moment wünschte sich Boromir nichts sehnlicher, als alles was er gerade gesehen hatte, wieder zu vergessen. Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins bemerkte er den jungen Mann, der wieder in das Zelt getreten war.   
  
Lithon stellte geschwind das Essen auf den Boden und lief zu dem Mann. „Lanthir! Was macht ihr denn? Ich hatte euch angewiesen, nicht aufzustehen!" Seine Hand lag auf der Schulter des Knienden und er schüttelte den Mann leicht. Wie in Trance hob dieser den Kopf und blickte seinen Gegenüber aus verschleierten Augen an. „Was ist passiert?" Lithon kniete vor dem Mann nieder. „Was ist geschehen?"   
Boromir atmete tief durch. Waren es Erinnerungen? Seine Vergangenheit? Der Tag seines „Todes" gewesen, den er soeben gesehen hatte? Doch immer noch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wer er denn nun war. Er schüttelte matt den Kopf. „Es ist nichts… ich dachte… nein. Helft mir bitte… ich… ich würde mich gerne wieder hinlegen." „Natürlich." Lithon half dem Mann auf und führte ihn zurück zum Lager. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen sank er darauf nieder. Erneut erklangen Hörner und Trompeten. „Was ist das?" Lanthir richtete sich abermals auf, wurde jedoch von Lithon zurück gehalten. „Heerschau in Rohan, mein Freund. Der Krieg steht an… der Krieg, der entscheiden wird, ob in Zukunft weiterhin Westron gesprochen wird, oder die Schwarze Sprache von Mordor vorherrschen soll. Doch kümmert euch nicht darum. Eure Verletzungen erzählen, dass ihr bereits gekämpft habt. Ihr werdet dem Ruf der Hörner Rohans nicht folgen. Haltet jetzt still. Ich möchte eure Verletzungen betrachten." Folgsam legte sich Boromir wieder auf das Lager. Lithon ging sehr behutsam vor, als er den Verband ablöste und die Verletzungen begutachtete. Eine der Wunden war erneut aufgebrochen und Blut befleckte das blütenweiße Tuch. „Ihr müsst vorsichtiger sein, Lanthir. Sonst liegt ihr noch hier auf dem Lager, wenn das neue Zeitalter anbricht. Ich denke nicht, dass das nach eurem Sinne wäre." Der junge Mann versorgte abermals die Wunde und verband sie erneut. Dann trat er an den Ausgang des Zeltes und holte die Speisen heran. „Hier. Esst, damit ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt. Und lasst euch das Herz nicht schwer machen. Das wichtigste ist im Moment, dass ihr wieder gesund werdet. Kriege interessieren hierbei nicht." Boromir nickte und griff nach dem Brot, dass auf dem großen Teller lag. „Doch bitte ich euch: gebt mir bescheid, wenn ihr Neuigkeiten erhaltet. Auch ich würde Westron der schwarzen Sprache vorziehen." Lithon nickte. „Natürlich. Bleibt bitte dieses Mal liegen. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, doch ich komme bald wieder." Boromir lächelte leicht. „Ich werde mich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Versprochen." Lithon deutete noch auf einen Krug, der neben dem Lager auf einem kleinen Tisch stand. „Dort habt ihr Wasser, sollte es euch danach verlangen." „Wie soll ich jemals für die Sorge und die Gastfreundschaft danken, die ihr mir entgegen bringt?" Ehrliche Sorge um die Schuldbegleichung stand in das Gesicht des Mannes geschrieben. Lithon lachte leise. „Werdet gesund, damit unsere Mühen nicht vergebens waren. Damit ist eure Schuld beglichen. Macht euch jetzt keine Sorgen." Damit ließ er den Verwundeten alleine im Zelt zurück.   
  
Boromir kaute gedankenverloren auf dem Brot herum. Doch Sorgen machte er sich wohl. Große Sorgen. Fieberhaft versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wer er denn eigentlich war. Doch es schien als blockiere etwas sein Gehirn. Erneut erklang der Ruf von Hörnern und Trompeten. Heerschau… doch was war es, woran ihn das Horn erinnerte? Boromir schloss die Augen. Horn… Horn… auch er hatte ein Horn besessen, dessen war er sich plötzlich sicher. Er hatte gekämpft und er war gefallen… doch ehe er fiel, hatte er in das Horn gestoßen. Warum? War er alleine gewesen? Hatte er ein Heer dabei gehabt? Boromir seufzte und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. Am 26. Februar hatten ihn diese Dúnedain gefunden, das hatten sie ihm bei seinem ersten erwachen erzählt. Doch welcher Tag war heute? Der Mann beschloss, Lithon das nächste Mal danach zu fragen. Während er weiter auf seinem Essen herumkaute, hörte er vor dem Zelt plötzlich Stimmen und Boromir konnte nicht umhin, den Stimmen zu lauschen.   
  


~*~

  
„Wie geht es ihm?" Eronos kam seinem Freund schon entgegen. „Er ist verwirrt, verstört. Aber er wird genesen. Zumindest körperlich." „Und was ist mit seinem Geist?" Nias, eine der wenigen Frauen im Lager trat zwischen den Zelten hervor. „Das wissen wir nicht, liebste Schwester. Uns bleibt nur die Hoffnung. Und ihm auch." Betretenes Schweigen herrschte einen Moment, ehe erneut die Frau das Wort ergriff. „Was ist aber, wenn er sich nicht erinnert? Wird er dann ewig Lanthir bleiben? Wird er sich uns anschließen? Wir können ihn nicht einfach fort schicken." Ein bitterer Unterton lag in Lithons Stimme, als er seiner Schwester antwortete. „Darüber mach dir mal noch keine Gedanken, Nias. Vielleicht haben wir alle keine Zukunft. Dann ist auch seine Vergangenheit nicht mehr von Bedeutung." Eronos ergriff erneut das Wort. „Es hat uns Nachricht erreicht von Halbarad." Sagte er nun. „Vor vier Tagen haben sie Aragorn eingeholt. Sie werden über die Pfade der Toten reiten." „Das ging rasch. Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass sie dort anderes finden, als ihren eigenen Tod."   
  


~*~

  
Unbewusst hatte Boromir aufgehört zu kauen, um kein Wort, das gesprochen wurde, zu verpassen. Als nun vor seinem Zelt der Name Aragorn fiel, zuckte der Mann merklich zusammen. Aragorn. Der Name klang so bekannt. So seltsam vertraut!   
Das Fell vor seinem Zelt wurde beiseite gezogen und eine Person trat ein. Boromir verschluckte sich, als er eine Frau erkannte. Sie lachte, als sie seine Überraschung bemerkte. Rotes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht wie Flammen. Die Lippen der jungen Frau waren ebenfalls von einem kräftigen Rot. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten nahezu in der sanften bräune ihrer Haut. „Warum so überrascht, Lanthir? Dachtet ihr, es gibt hier draußen keine Frauen?" Boromir schluckte. „Verzeiht, dass ich euch so anstarre. Ich dachte gar nichts, wohl nahm ich aber an, dass ich von einigen Kriegern auf der Durchreise gerettet wurde und Frauen hatte ich gewiss nicht erwartet; zumal ich in der Zeit, in der ich nun hier bin noch keine einzige Frau gesehen habe." Ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig wehmütig und sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, als sie sich zu ihm ans Lager setzte. „Ihr hattet bisher keinen schönen Aufenthalt hier und keine Gelegenheit, das Zelt zu verlassen… Doch sagt: Wie fühlt ihr euch heute?" „Danke, es geht mir schon viel besser. Erlaubt ihr mir die Frage nach eurem Namen?" Die Junge Frau stand wieder auf und deutete eine halbernste Verbeugung an. „Verzeiht! Wo hab ich nur meine Manieren gelassen? Mein Name ist Nias und ich bin die Schwester von Lithon." Boromir nickte ihr zu. „Es freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen, Nias. Zu gerne würde ich euch nun auch meinen Namen verraten, doch…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stoppte somit sein Reden. „Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, wie euer Name lautet. Ihr könnt es nicht erzwingen, dass ihr euch an das Vergangene erinnert. Vielleicht werdet ihr eines Tages wieder wissen, wer ihr seid und wie euer Name lautet, doch bis dahin bleibt ihr Lanthir. Es sei denn, ein anderer Name sagt euch mehr zu?" Es war eine klare Frage. Boromir dachte einen Moment nach, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Dann bin ich nun Lanthir." Nias nickte und legte dann sanft eine Hand an seine Wange. „Ihr seht reichlich blass aus. Meine Anwesenheit strengt euch zu sehr an. Ihr solltet schlafen, Lanthir. Ich werde nun gehen und ihr versucht bitte, euch auszuruhen!" Sie hatte den Ausgang des Zeltes bereits erreicht. „Nein, bitte. Bleibt hier! Geschlafen habe ich so viel in den vergangenen Tagen... ich habe so viele Fragen!" Besorgnis und Verständnis lagen in Nias' Blick, als sie sich umwandte. „Aber ihr sollt euch nicht anstrengen und ich sehe, dass euch das Reden anstrengt!" Boromir musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte, doch er lächelte. „Ich werde mich ausruhen und nicht ich werde reden. Ich wollte euch bitten, mir zu erzählen." Sie lächelte und setzte sich abermals an sein Lager. „Nun denn... was wollt ihr wissen?"   
  


~*~

  
Lithon nickte Eronos zu und leise entfernten sie sich vom Zelt. „Nun lass uns hoffen, dass Nias' Erzählungen seinem Gedächtnis wieder auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich wüsste zu gerne, wer er ist und woher er kommt." Lithon runzelte die Stirn und blickte hinauf in die schwarzen Wolken im Osten. „Auch mich würde es interessieren, was mit Lanthir geschehen ist, wer er ist... doch wer weiß? Vielleicht ist es besser so?" Auf Eronos' verständnislosen Blick antwortete der junge Mann mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wer weiß, welch Schrecknisse er durchlebt hat? Wer weiß, warum er halb tot auf dem Fluss trieb? Wer ihm das angetan hat? Womöglich ist es besser für ihn, seine Seele, wenn er sich nicht erinnert. Wer vermag zu sagen, ob es wirklich gut ist, wenn er sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnert? Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er von nun an einfach Lanthir von den Dúnedain bleibt, ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit, aber womöglich dennoch glücklich?" „Meinst du das denn wirklich?" Fragte Eronos ungläubig. „Einen verwundeten Körper zu heilen ist einfach, mein Freund. Doch eine verwundete Seele und verletzter Stolz sind weit schwerer zu kurieren." Daraufhin schwieg Eronos.  
  


~*~

  
„Welches Datum ist heute?" „ Heute ist der 10. März!" Boromir nahm das Datum mit gemischten Gefühlen zur Kenntnis. „Erzählt mir von eurer Familie, von den Menschen hier und wie ihr lebt... ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wem ich mein Leben verdanke!" Nias nickte lächelnd. Boromir machte es sich auf seinem Lager bequem und die junge Frau begann mit ruhiger Stimme zu erzählen.   
  
_ „Wir selbst nennen uns die Dúnedain, und so werden wir auch von den Elben genannt. Die meisten Menschen kennen uns nur unter der Bezeichnung ‚Waldläufer' und fürchten uns, da wir geheimnisvoll sind und im Verborgenen bleiben. Doch diese Furcht ist völlig ohne Hintergrund. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Menschen und andere Völker und Lebewesen in Mittelerde zu beschützen und sicherlich tun wir nichts böses. Meist ziehen wir umher, einen festen Standort haben wir nicht. Die Dúndedain sind die letzten noch lebenden Nachkommen der Númenórer, der größten Könige unter den Menschen..." _   
  


************************************************************* 

  


*lol* Da hat mich jemand verraten... Bin dennoch gerne zu Änderungen bereit, wenn ihr Vorschläge habt... Musste für den Wettbewerb echt schnell gehen.   
Zum Thema Fortsetzung: Ich kann's noch ned versprechen, aber die Chancen stehen gut (meine Schwester hat mir nen grausamen Tod versprochen, wenn ich das Ende einfach so stehen lasse... *g*) Wie sich diese allerdings gestalten wird, weiß ich noch nicht. Und ob ne Fortsetzung gut wird (meist sind ja Fortsetzungen ned so doll)... das liegt in den Händen der Valar! ;o) 

  



	4. Kapitel 4

**Sohn Gondors**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld, mein Lohn sind eure Reviews *g*. Die meisten Figuren sind von Tolkien geliehen!   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Staying alive! Boromir mag ich zu gerne, ich konnte den Gedanken, dass er wirklich tot ist nicht verkraften...  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Die Gemeinschaft zerbricht und Boromir fällt im Kampf. Er wird von seinen Freunden auf dem Anduin bestattet.   
Doch er ist nicht tot und ein glücklicher Zufall will es, das er vor den Wasserfällen gerettet wird. Aber als Boromir erwacht, kann er sich an nichts erinnern. Wird er ein neues Leben beginnen, oder gelingt es dem Sohn Gondors, seine Vergangenheit zu finden?   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Boromir!! Lithon, Eronos, Nias... und auch einige bekannte Charaktere tauchen mal auf. 

* * *

  


**Kapitel 4**

  
  
Aufmerksam lauschte Boromir der Stimme und den Erzählungen der jungen Frau. Vieles erfuhr er über die Vergangenen Tage, über die Elben und die Menschen, doch keines der Worte, die Nias Mund verließen, vermochte ihm seine Erinnerungen zurück zu bringen. Die Sonne ging unter und noch immer erzählte Nias von den alten Tagen, denn die Augen des Mannes zeigten seine Wissbegier. Doch langsam schlich sich Müdigkeit in seinen Blick und nur mühsam unterdrückte er ein Gähnen. Die junge Frau hielt in ihrer Erzählung inne. "Ihr seid müde. Es ist wahrlich an der Zeit für mich zu gehen. Schlaft nun, Lanthir. Schlaft, damit ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt!" Sanft strich sie dem Mann eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Boromir nickte schwach. "Ich danke euch." Murmelte er noch leise. Boromir war schon eingeschlafen, noch ehe Nias den Ausgang des Zeltes erreicht hatte.   
In dieser Nacht träumte ihm allerlei Wunderliches. Er träumte von dunklen Höhlen und Gängen, er träumte von Elben, Zwergen und Hobbits, von Ringen und allerhand finsteren Gestalten, von Orten, an denen Glück und Ruhe regierten, von weiten Ebenen und langen Flüssen, von grässlichen Kreaturen und von schweren Kämpfen. Zusammenhanglos zogen Gesichter und Orte durch seinen Schlaf, die er nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Namen kamen ihm in den Sinn, zu denen er kein Gesicht wusste. Ein wirres Durcheinander. Und dennoch: Es machte Sinn und im Laufe der Nacht, nahm das Durcheinander Gestalt an und eine Geschichte kristallisierte sich heraus. Seine Geschichte! Doch die Erinnerung würde wohl am Morgen wieder verblasst sein, nichts weiter als ein Traum.   
  


~*~

  
Die Tage zogen durchs Land. Dunkle Tage, von den Nächten kaum zu unterscheiden. Und während der Mann aus dem Wasserfall langsam wieder zu Kräften kam, wurde andernorts das Schicksal der Welt entschieden. Es war der 15. März. Ein weiterer Dunkler Tag, kurz vor dem Ende. Ob nun dem Ende des Krieges, oder dem Ende der Welt, das vermochte niemand zu sagen. Boromir saß alleine in seinem Zelt. Die Wunden schmerzten ihn noch immer, doch war der Schmerz bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm. Früh am Morgen war er erneut vom Klang der Hörner geweckt worden. Lithon hatte etwas von den Rohirrim und einer Schlacht gesprochen, als er ein kräftiges Frühstück gebracht hatte, doch wusste der Dúnadan nichts genaues zu erzählen. Stille umgab Boromir nun, es war später Nachmittag und niemand schien im Lager zu sein, so ruhig war es draußen vor seinem Zelt. Der Mann saß im Bett und betrachtete eine Landkarte, die ihm Nias gegeben hatte. Sein Finger glitt über das gelbliche Pergament mit den feinen Linien. Die junge Frau hatte ihm gezeigt, wo sie sich gerade befanden. "Der Anduin." Flüsterte Boromir und folgte mit dem Zeigefinger dem Lauf des Flusses. Tief in Gedanken versunken, merkte er nicht, wie Lithon das Zelt betrat. "Rauros Fälle... die Wasserfälle.. Tiefe... Tod!" Lithon trat näher und räusperte sich. "Aber du bist nicht tot! Vergiss diese schrecklichen Tage, Lanthir. Du bist jetzt sicher!" Der Mann blickte auf und lächelte schwach. "Ich versuche mich zu erinnern und du sagst, ich solle es vergessen?" "Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Boromir nickte. "Ich sage ja nicht, dass du alles vergessen sollst. Nur.... willst du dich denn wirklich daran erinnern? An das, was dir zugestoßen ist? Wer kann schon sagen, durch welche Schrecken du gegangen bist..." "Ich möchte wissen, wer ich bin!" gab Boromir zurück. Lithon blickte ihn aufmerksam an. "Du bist Lanthir von den Dúnedain. Ein Reisender, ein guter Mensch, Mitglied einer Gemeinschaft. Ist das so schlimm für dich?" Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.. ich bin euch auch wirklich dankbar, für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt... doch.... ich hätte eben gerne eine Vergangenheit." Lithon nickte schweigend. Abermals glitt Boromirs Blick über die Karte in seinem Schoß. "Was ist das hier?" Er deutete auf einen großen Wald, der östlich einer Bergkette lag. "Das war einst der große Grünwald... heute nennt man ihn Düsterwald." "Düsterwald? Klingt nicht sehr einladend... Düsterwald... Düster.... Düs-ter-wald...." leise flüsterte Boromir den Namen des Waldes vor sich hin. "Dort oben im Norden des Waldes leben Elben. Es ist das Waldlandreich des Elbenkönigs Thranduil."   
Thranduil! Boromir schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Schon beim Namen des Waldes hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, mit diesem Wald etwas verbinden zu müssen. Doch nun, beim klang des Namen Thranduil war er sich plötzlich ganz sicher, dass ihm etwas den Wald betreffend bekannt war. Irgendwer... Sohn von Thranduil... ein Gesicht tauchte in seiner Erinnerung auf. Ein schönes, junges Gesicht, umrahmt von blonden, langen Haaren. Blaue Augen, die ihn anstarrten. ‚Deshalb bin ich hier! Mein Vater, Thranduil, der Elbenkönig unter Eiche und Buche schickt mich. Gollum ist uns entkommen!' eine sanfte Stimme, wie Gesang, und spitze Ohren kamen zum Vorschein, als der Mann sich bewegte und seine Haare ein wenig nach vorne fielen. Wie war doch gleich sein Name? Las... Legs... Legis.. Lego.... "Alles in Ordnung??" Lithon klang sehr besorgt und Boromir schreckte hoch, als der junge Mann seine Hand auf den Unterarm des so in Gedanken versunkenen Mannes legte. "Ja... natürlich. Ich ... ich dachte nur. Es ist nichts." Boromir blickte wieder auf die Karte. Ein schwarzer Fleck klebte auf dem Pergament, im Süd-Westen des Waldes. Immer noch in Gedanken versunken kratzte er behutsam über den Fleck und entfernte den Schmutz.   
  


~*~

  
Zur gleichen Zeit herrschte in eben diesem Wald eine furchtbare Schlacht. Denn die Elben zogen gegen die Streitmächte Dol Guldurs in den Krieg und schlugen das Böse tatsächlich zurück.   
  


~*~

  
"Und was ist das hier für ein Wald?" fragte Boromir nun, um Lithon die Sorge zu nehmen. "Oh! Das ist ein herrliches Gebiet! Lothlórien. Ein wunderschöner Wald! Silbern sind die Stämme der Bäume dort und golden ihre Blätter! Ich selbst habe den Wald nur einmal gesehen. Von Fern. Betreten habe ich ihn leider noch nie!" "Mellyrn!" flüsterte Boromir. "Das stimmt. Mallorn nennt man jene Art und nur an diesem einen Ort wächst der wundervolle Baum.. Warst du schon einmal dort?" Doch Boromir schwieg. Seine Gedanken glitten zurück - in die Vergangenheit, wie er mit Sicherheit wusste. Ja! Er war dort gewesen! In Gedanken schritt Boromir abermals die Stufen hinauf, die sie Haldir geführt hatte. Und wieder sah er den Lichtschein, aus dem Zwei Elben traten. Die Herrin des Lichts - Galadriel! Er erschauderte als ihm ihr Name wieder einfiel. Sie war so wunderschön gewesen. Und sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen... hatte ihm Mut zugesprochen, wo keiner mehr war, hatte von Hoffnung geredet, die er schon längst nicht mehr sah. Ja. Er war dort gewesen... Aber nicht alleine! Nicht alleine!  
  


~*~

  
Während Boromirs Gedanken sich gerade in Lorien aufhielten, wurde jener wunderbare Ort angegriffen. Schon zum zweiten Mal versuchte das Böse, das wundervolle Reich der Herrin des Lichts zu zerstören. Doch es gelang nicht!  
  


~*~

  
Hoffnung... Hoffnung wofür? Hoffnung worauf? "Lanthir? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl? Hast du Schmerzen? Lanthir!" Lithons Bemühungen, die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes zu erringen, blieben einige Zeit ergebnislos. Doch gerade, als der junge Mann aufstand und loseilen wollte, um seine Freunde zu rate zu ziehen, hob der Verwundete den Kopf und blickte ihn an. "Es geht mir gut... wirklich. Ich ... ich würde nur gerne etwas alleine sein! Ist das in Ordnung? Würdest du mich alleine lassen, bitte? Es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich möchte nur nachdenken." Flehen lag im Blick des Mannes und Lithon nickte schließlich. "Ich werde in der Nähe bleiben. Wenn etwas ist, ruf nach mir." "Danke!" Lithon verließ leise das Zelt und ließ Boromir mit seinen Gedanken alleine zurück.   
  
Hoffnung... "Es gibt noch Hoffnung, solange die Gemeinschaft stark ist... eure Fahrt steht auf Messers Schneide. Geht nur einen Schritt fehl und ihr werdet scheitern!" Boromir schluckte schwer. "Ich sehe Acht, doch neun sollten von Bruchtal aus aufbrechen!" Neun! Die Gemeinschaft... die Gefährten! Boromir schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung abzuschütteln. Er war bei ihnen gewesen... er war einer von ihnen gewesen. Einer der Gefährten. "Du solltest schlafen. Die Grenzen dieses Landes sind gut bewacht." "Hier werde ich keinen Schlaf finden!"   
Boromir schlug die Augen auf. Erneut fiel sein Blick auf die Karte. Das Pergament raschelte in seinen zitternden Fingern.   
"Das ist kein einfacher Waldläufer! Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn!" Erneut sah er ihn, den Mann mit den blonden Haaren.. der Elb, Thranduils Sohn! "Havo dad, Legolas!" Aragorn... Aragorn! Blaue Augen, ein Gesicht, wettergegerbt, umrahmt von dunklen Haaren, die in leichten Locken über die stolzen Schultern des Mannes fielen. Ja. Aragorn. Das war er! "Närrischer Tuck! Wirf dich das nächste mal selbst hinein, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheiten los!" "Komm, Gimli!" "Ein Zwerg wird von niemandem Geworfen!" "Flieht ihr Narren!" "Sagt mir, wo ist Gandalf?" Gandalf! Er hatte sie geführt... ehe der Zauberer in die Tiefe gestürzt war... geführt. Ja. Doch wohin? "Und für dich, Samweis Gamdschie Elbenseil aus Hithlain!" Sam... der gute Sam. Er und seine kleinen Freunde... sie waren so klein, so zerbrechlich und doch so mutig! "Wo ist Herr Frodo?" "Der Ringträger soll entscheiden." Der Ringträger? Ring! Die Gemeinschaft, die Fahrt... eine Aufgabe! Das Schicksal der Welt, das Schicksal aller Lebewesen in den Händen des Hobbits.. in Frodos Händen!   
Gesichter tauchten vor seinen Augen auf.. Gesichter, zu denen er plötzlich wieder die Namen wusste. Er hörte Stimmen, Gespräche aus der Vergangenheit, er sah Bilder... Gandalf, der in die Tiefe stürzte, die Hobbits, wie sie sich über das Mittagsmahl hermachten, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, Gimli, der mit seiner Axt wild gestikulierend mit Legolas stritt, zu viele Eindrücke und Erinnerungen stürmten plötzlich auf ihn ein. Boromir wurde schlecht. Sein Mund war trocken und mühsam schluckte er. Die Karte entglitt seinen zitternden Händen und fiel zu Boden. Er war Teil jener Gemeinschaft gewesen... bis zu jenem Tag. "Warum läufst du fort? Ich bin kein Dieb!" "Du bist nicht du selbst!" Boromir schüttelte wieder den Kopf "nein!" flüsterte er leise. "Frodo!! Es tut mir leid!" Er war es gewesen... er hatte die Gemeinschaft verraten! Wenn der Krieg scheiterte und Sauron gewann... dann war es seine Schuld! "Es gibt keine Stärke in Gondor, die uns weiterhelfen könnte!" Gondor! Das Land, aus dem er stammte, seine Heimat, seine Herkunft! Mit der Hauptstadt.. Minas Tirith... Boromir sank auf die Knie. Gondor! Tränen rannen ungehindert über sein Gesicht und tropften auf die Landkarte. Die feinen Linien, die Minas Tirith auf der Karte skizzierten verwischten, aufgelöst von den heißen Tränen des Mannes.   
  


~*~

  
In Gondor herrschte zu jener Zeit ein fürchterliches Chaos. Der Hexenkönig hatte das Stadttor zerbrochen und die Stadt schien nun endgültig zu fallen.   
  


~*~

  
"Ich bin ein Mensch aus Gondor... ich ... ich bin ein Sohn Gondors..." Irritiert und fassungslos flüsterte Boromir diese Worte. Die Erinnerungen waren wieder da.. es war, als wäre ein Damm in seinem Gehirn gebrochen, der alle Erinnerungen blockiert hatte. "Mein Vater ist ein guter Mensch, aber ein schwacher Anführer... Wenn ich es könnte, ich würde es tun! Ich würde Gondor zurück ans Licht führen!" "Schlaf, Boromir..." "Ich bin Boromir... Denethors Sohn! Zukünftiger Stadthalter von Gondor."   
  


~*~

  
Während Boromir endlich wieder über seine Herkunft bescheid wusste, sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte, verbrannte sich sein Vater Denethor, der Stadthalter Gondors selbst im Wahnsinn auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Und nur knapp entkam Boromirs Bruder Faramir dem selben Schicksal.  
  


~*~

  
Nur kurz dauerte Boromirs Freude über die wiedergewonnene Vergangenheit an. "Ich habe meine Freunde verraten und die Fahrt zum Scheitern gebracht!" Boromir sank in sich zusammen und versuchte mühsam die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihm erneut in die Augen schossen. Es war alles seine Schuld gewesen!  
Oh, wie sehr wünschte er sich nun wieder die Unwissenheit von Lanthir herbei. Lithon hatte recht gehabt!  
Boromir keuchte. Der Schmerz raubte ihm den Atem. Doch war es nicht der Schmerz seiner Wunden, sondern der Schmerz der Erkenntnis. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen.  
Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und richtete sich auf. Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und schließlich gelang es ihm. "Mit diesem Wissen muss ich nun leben... aber nicht hier. Sie würden es nicht verstehen und belügen will ich keinen von ihnen bis ans Ende meiner Tage müssen. Nicht länger kann ich Lanthir sein und nicht länger kann ich bei den Dúnedain bleiben. Ich will alleine sein, bis mein Ende endlich naht. Das Ende, das mich eigentlich schon vor Tagen aufgesucht hätte!" Boromir hatte einen grimmigen Entschluss gefasst. Doch noch konnte er das Zelt nicht verlassen. Noch war er zu schwach, um fort zu gehen. So musste er wohl für einige Zeit weiterhin Lanthir bleiben. Nur bis er wieder zu Kräften gekommen war.   
  


************************************************************* 

  


Gut... Ähm, ich springe hier zwischen Buch- und Filmvorlage hin und her... Hauptsächlich findet ihr hier aber Filmzitate. Er erinnert sich wieder! Freu mich weiterhin über Reviews, auch Kritik erwünscht!! 

  



	5. Kapitel 5

**Sohn Gondors**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld, mein Lohn sind eure Reviews *g*. Die meisten Figuren sind von Tolkien geliehen!   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Staying alive! Boromir mag ich zu gerne, ich konnte den Gedanken, dass er wirklich tot ist nicht verkraften...  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Die Gemeinschaft zerbricht und Boromir fällt im Kampf. Er wird von seinen Freunden auf dem Anduin bestattet.   
Doch er ist nicht tot und ein glücklicher Zufall will es, das er vor den Wasserfällen gerettet wird. Aber als Boromir erwacht, kann er sich an nichts erinnern. Wird er ein neues Leben beginnen, oder gelingt es dem Sohn Gondors, seine Vergangenheit zu finden?   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Boromir!! Lithon, Eronos, Nias... und auch einige bekannte Charaktere tauchen mal auf. 

* * *

  


**Kapitel 5**

  
  
Die Tage zogen dahin und Boromir schwieg über sein Wissen. Die Last seiner Schuld lag schwer auf seiner Seele und düster wurden die Tage für den einst so stolzen Krieger. Doch nur wenn er alleine im Zelt war, traten die Tränen der Erkenntnis erneut in seine Augen und nur, wenn er sich unbeobachtet wusste, saß er mit gebeugten Schultern auf seinem Lager und brütete finster vor sich hin. Er konnte und wollte mit dieser Schuld nicht leben, doch konnte er auch nicht sterben, denn der Tod hatte ihn längst aus seinen Klauen entlassen. Boromir gab sich große Mühe, den anderen gegenüber nichts erkennen zu lassen und weiterhin der unwissende Lanthir zu sein. Doch die Veränderung an ihm blieb nicht jedem verborgen.   
  


~*~

  
Es war Nacht. Eine dunkle Nacht, wie all die Nächte zuvor es auch gewesen waren. Nias richtete sich auf ihrem Lager auf. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie hatte Angst. Angst um das Leben aller Menschen, die sie kannte, Angst um die Elben, deren Freunde die Dúnedain waren. Bald, so spürte sie nur zu deutlich, bald würde das Ende kommen. Leise stand sie auf und verließ das Zelt. Es war spät in der Nacht und alle schliefen, die Feuer waren heruntergebrannt und nur ein schwaches Glimmen zeigte noch an, wo sich des Abends die Feuerstellen befunden hatten. Nias fröstelte. Ihr Bruder hielt außerhalb des Lagers Wache. Mit einigen anderen ihres Volkes. Leise schlich sie zwischen den Zelten hindurch. Plötzlich wurde die Stille unterbrochen und Nias erstarrte. Angestrengt lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit. "Nein!" Ein Flüstern, ein Wimmern war es, was in der Stille an ihre scharfen Ohren drang. Irritiert drehte sie sich um. Woher kamen die Geräusche? "Es tut mir leid.. ich... ich wusste es nicht. Es tut mir so leid! Bitte... verzeih mir!" langsam folgte Nias den Worten und gelangte schließlich zu dem Zelt, in dem Lanthir schlief. Verdutzt blieb sie stehen. Nach kurzem Zögern jedoch, betrat sie das Zelt.   
Der Mann lag auf seinem Lager und schlief offensichtlich. Doch mussten ihn schreckliche Träume quälen. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt vor Schmerz und Angst, er warf unruhig den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, ballte die Fäuste und jammerte und redete immer weiter. Nur Bruchstücke konnte Nias verstehen, doch ergaben sie keinen Sinn. Nias beschloss, seine Qualen, welcher Art sie auch sein mochten, zu beenden. Schnell trat die junge Frau an das Lager und schüttelte den Schlafenden. "Lanthir! Wacht auf!" Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr der Mann hoch. "Lanthir? Was ist los? Was quält euch so?" Sanft strich sie ihm über das Gesicht. Er blickte sie irritiert an. "Nur Träume, denke ich. Es geht mir gut! Danke." "Wollt ihr mir davon berichten?" fragte Nias besorgt nach. Es mussten schreckliche Albträume gewesen sein, denn auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß, Angstschweiß und er zitterte leicht. Sein schneller Atem trug nicht dazu bei, Nias zu beruhigen. Vermutlich raste auch sein Puls. "Nein... danke. Aber ich will nur schlafen. Ich bin so müde!" Er legte sich wieder hin und drehte sich auf die Seite. Scheinbar sofort war er wieder eingeschlafen. Nias schlich seufzend aus dem Zelt und tief in Gedanken versunken machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Wachposten außerhalb des Lagers.   
  
"Das waren keine Albträume gewesen.. ich glaube, er hat Angst vor etwas, oder,... vielleicht quält ihn eine Schuld. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer er war, doch ich denke, er weiß es mittlerweile." "Das Gefühl hatte auch ich schon. Doch wir können nichts für ihn tun. Wenn er nicht freiwillig erzählt, was auf seiner Seele lastet und ihm den wohlverdienten Frieden nimmt,... wir können ihn nicht zwingen, Nias!" Die junge Frau hockte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. "Ich weiß. Er tut mir nur leid." Lithon nickte. "Glaub mir, wenn ich wüsste, was wir tun können, um ihm zu helfen, ich würde es sofort machen!"  
  


~*~

  
Am 25. März war ein denkwürdiger Tag, denn die Dunkle Wolke, die seit Wochen drückende Stimmung über das Land gebracht hatte, entschwand. Und frohe Kunde macht bald die Runde, dass Sauron vernichtet sei. Schon am nächsten Tag brachten Vögel Nachrichten zu den Dúnedain, in welchen stand, der Sieg über Sauron sei errungen. Auch Boromir erfuhr dies. Er war froh darüber, doch vermochte der Sieg seiner Freunde dennoch nicht, ihm die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen.   
  


~*~

  
Aragorn saß nach der geschlagenen Schlacht mit Elladan und Elrohir in einem der Zelte vor den Mauern von Minas Tirith. Alle drei waren müde, aber am Leben. Sie hatten gewonnen und Aragorn war es auch gelungen, Faramir, Eowyn und seinem kleinen Freund das Leben zu retten. Alle drei befanden sich auf dem besten Weg zur vollständigen Genesung. Elladan räusperte sich. "Wir müssen zurück und Nachricht von unserem Sieg zu den Hinterbliebenen tragen." Flüsterte er beinahe. "Zwar zweifle ich nicht daran, dass sie es schon wissen, aber..." Aragorn winkte ab. "Ich weiß. Geht, sobald ihr wollt. Ich danke euch für die Unterstützung, die ihr mir zu Teil werden habt lassen." Elrohir musterte den Mann, den er schon von dessen Kindheit an kannte. "Was bedrückt dich, Aragorn? Du solltest doch froh sein über den Sieg." "Das bin ich, Brüder. Bei den Valar! Ich bin froh. Ich dachte nur eben an Denethor. Welch schreckliches Schicksal hat ihn heimgesucht! Sein geliebter Sohn Boromir kehrt nicht mehr heim, sein zweiter Sohn schwebt zwischen Leben und Tod... Der Wahnsinn hat von ihm Besitz ergriffen und beinahe wäre ein Mensch den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen, der wahrhaft wichtig ist. Faramir wird nicht erfreut sein, all dies zu erfahren. Vor allem wird er seinen Bruder sehr vermissen. Sogar mir fehlt der gute Mann... obgleich wir wohl nicht die besten Freunde waren." Die beiden Elben nickten. Sie hatten wohl schon davon gehört, dass die Gemeinschaft ein Mitglied verloren hatte, doch nichts genaueres war ihnen bis zu diesem Tag berichtet worden. "Doch sag, Aragorn. Was geschah mit Boromir?" Der Mann sah Elladan an. "Er fiel, als er Merry und Pippin mit seinem Leben verteidigte... bei den Rauros-Fällen." Elrohir sog die Luft ein und blickte seinen Zwillingsbruder an. War es nicht möglich,, dass sie Boromir aus dem Wasser gezogen hatten? Elladan nickte kaum merklich. Es wahr sehr wahrscheinlich... er war sich fast schon sicher. Doch was, wenn sie Aragorn die frohe Kunde überbrachten? Womöglich war der Verwundete während ihrer Abwesenheit verstorben und wie würde sich Aragorn fühlen, wüsste er, dass er einen Lebenden die Wasserfälle hinuntergeschickt hätte?! Nein. Sie wollten schweigen. Von Boromir konnten sie noch immer berichten, wenn sie Gewissheit hatten. Doch umso mehr drängte es die beiden Elben nun, zu dem Fremden zu gelangen. "Heute noch brechen wir auf. Doch zuvor erzähl uns bitte, was genau geschah. Wie konnte er fallen?" Aragorn schluckte schwer und erzählte den Elben die ganze Geschichte.   
  


~*~

  
Nias betrat das Zelt von Lanthir. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen. Der Mann hatte seine Kriegermontur angelegt. Nicht länger stand ein verletzter und geschwächter Mensch in dem Zelt, sondern ein gefährlicher Gegner. Die Frau schluckte, als sich der Mann umdrehte und sie mit seinen hellen Augen fixierte. "Keine Angst. Ich tu euch nichts. Ich habe bereits gehört, dass der Krieg zu Ende ist. Sauron wurde vernichtet und die Gemeinschaft des Ringes war siegreich." Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck trat einen Moment in seine Augen. "Gute Nachricht verbreitet sich schnell... doch sagt, was habt ihr vor?" "Ich werde gehen." "Aber warum? Wohin wollt ihr den ziehen? Was behagt euch nicht, hier bei uns?" Der Fremde lächelte. "Es ist wundervoll hier. Und dankbar bin ich für alles, was mir hier wiederfahren ist. Ich stehe tief in der Schuld der Dúnedain. Doch ich kann nicht bleiben. Fragt nicht, warum. Ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Bitte. Lasst mich ziehen! Vielleicht kann ich mich eines Tages erkenntlich zeigen und einen Teil meiner Schuld zurück zahlen. Doch das Leben eines Manschen ist ein unbezahlbares Gut und ganz frei von meiner Schuld werde ich nie mehr sein." Nias betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Was lastet auf eurer Seele, dass ihr die Einsamkeit sucht?" Boromir schwieg und wandte sich erneut um. "Wer seid ihr?" Nias' Stimme klang eindringlich und fordernd. Der Mann hielt inne und seufzte leise. "Jemand, der den Tod verdient hat! Jemand der seine Freunde verraten hat! Jemand der fast für den Sieg Saurons verantwortlich gewesen wäre! Ich war dabei, Nias. Ich war einer von ihnen und ich habe sie verraten!" Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, ging Boromir an ihr vorbei zum Ausgang. "Nennt mich Gondorion... das ist es, was ich war, ehe ich zum Verräter wurde.. und das wäre ich gerne wieder." Damit verließ er das Zelt. Nias blieb einen Augenblick zurück und versuchte, seine Worte zu verstehen, dann folgte sie ihm. "Ich glaube euch nicht!" "Aber es ist wahr. Lasst mich gehen!" "Aber wohin wollt ihr denn?" "Fort von den Menschen, damit ich keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann!" "Ihr flieht nur vor eurer Vergangenheit, anstatt euch dem zu stellen." Boromir funkelte die junge Frau an. "Ich kann nicht. Nicht jetzt! Vielleicht ist es mir eines Tages möglich, mich dem zu stellen, doch wie soll ich Vergebung erhoffen, so lange ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen kann?" Stille herrschte. Schließlich nickte Nias. "Nun gut. Ihr seid kein Gefangener. Wenn es euer Wunsch ist, geht. Aber nicht jetzt wartet im Zelt. Ihr könnt morgen Nacht aufbrechen. Ich werde euch helfen." Boromir starrte sie irritiert an. "Warum wollt ihr mir helfen?" Nias zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht, weil eure Worte mein Herz gerührt haben. Geht jetzt und bleibt im Zelt. Vertraut mir bitte." Der Mann nickte schweigend.  
  


~*~

  
Nias wusste nicht, weshalb sie das getan hatte. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Noch immer war der Mann verletzt und nicht vollständig genesen, niemand hier hätte ihm einen Vorwurf gemacht und doch verstand sie, dass er die Einsamkeit suchte. Seine Worte waren wahr gewesen. Nicht die Vergebung der anderen war das Problem, denn der Sieg war errungen und er hatte mutig gekämpft - auf der richtigen Seite. Nein. Er selbst konnte sich seine Tat nicht verzeihen und so lange er in seinem Spiegelbild nur einen Verräter sah, wollte und konnte er den Menschen nicht unter die Augen treten. Schweigend stand sie auf einem Hügel und überblickte das Land unter ihr. Er war fort. Diese Nacht hatte sie ihm ein Pferd und Vorräte gegeben und der Mann aus dem Wasserfall, der Sohn Gondors war aufgebrochen. Würde sie ihn jemals wieder sehen?   
Hinter sich im Lager hörte Nias Tumult losbrechen. Was würden sie wohl sagen? Nias lächelte. "Leb wohl, Lanthir Gondorion! Vielleicht begegnen wir uns wieder! Und wer weiß. Womöglich begleichst du eines Tages deine Schuld gegenüber den Dúnedain." Dann wandte sie sich zum Lager und stieg den Hügel hinunter. Die Sonne ging auf und zwischen den Leuten im Lager erkannte sie die Elbenzwillinge.   
  


~*~

  
"Was heißt, er ist nicht da? Wo soll er denn sein? Wisst ihr, wer er ist?" Die Männer schüttelten die Köpfe. Elladan sprang vom Pferd. "Eines unserer Pferde fehlt... und Vorräte!" meinte einer der Umstehenden. Lithon sah seine Schwester herankommen und ging ihr entgegen. "Deine Augen verraten dich! Wo ist er, Nias? Warum hast du uns nicht bescheid gegeben, dass er verschwindet?" Nias trat inmitten der Männer und blickte sich um. Mit einem flüchtigen Nicken begrüßte sie die Zwillinge. "Ich weiß, wer er ist. Wer er war. Er war Boromir, der Sohn Denethors, des Stadthalters von Gondor. Doch nun ist er einfach nur Lanthir, ein Sohn Gondors und er will nicht gefunden werden. Macht euch keine Mühe. Große Schuld trägt er mit sich und nie wieder kann er der sein, der er war. Er kann sich seiner Vergangenheit nicht stellen und so lange er das nicht getan hat, kann er nicht inmitten der Menschen bleiben, denn so lange kann er sich selbst nicht als würdigen Menschen sehen. Lasst ihn gehen und Vergebung suchen. Wir können nichts für ihn tun." Ihre Worte lösten unter den Männern Unmut und Tumult aus. Ratlosigkeit, sowie Fassungslosigkeit und Ärger standen auf den Gesichtern der Männer. Lithon nickte nachdenklich. "Du hast wohl recht. Hoffen wir, dass er Vergebung finden wird und eines Tages zurückkehrt." Elladan und Elrohir nickten ebenfalls. Sie kannten die ganze Geschichte und verstanden wohl, dass die Schmach des Mannes groß sein musste. "Mögen die Valar ihn beschützen!" murmelte Elladan. "Nun bin ich wahrlich froh, dass wir Aragorn nichts von ihm erzählt haben." Die Versammlung löste sich rasch auf und die Männer wandten sich wieder ihren gewohnten Beschäftigungen zu. Schließlich gab es nichts mehr zu tun für Lanthir. Nias blickte hinauf in den Himmel, wo ein großer Adler seine Kreise zog. "Leb wohl!" flüsterte sie erneut, ehe sie sich in ihr Zelt zurück zog.   
  


The End

  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Tja, das wars! Ein "open end" eigentlich. Boromir ist fort und versucht, mit seinem Gewissen wieder klar zu kommen... was wird nun aus ihm?  
Da ich schon nach ner Fortsetzung gefragt wurde: Anregungen, Wünsche und Ideen? Dann schreibt mir bitte.   
Über Reviews zum letzten Kapitel würde ich mich selbstverständlich auch wieder total freuen! *ganz lieb dreinschau*  


  



	6. OffTopicChapter Antworten auf eure Frage...

**Sohn Gondors**

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**  
Die Fragen stammen von euch, die Antworten von mir!   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Dieses Ding hier wird mit euren Fragen Upgedatet, also, wenn ihr was wissen wollt: einfach in die Review reinfragen, ein paar Tage warten, dann findet ihr die Antworten hier! *gg*   
  
**Inhalt:**  
Tja, es wurden mir ja doch die ein oder anderen Fragen gestellt, was diese Story angeht und sämtliche Fragen werde ich auch beantworten! Hierfür dieses "Off-Topic-Chapter"   


* * *

  


**Eure Fragen**

  


Einfach Fragen! Ich antworte gerne...

  
  
  
**Wird es eine Fortsetzung geben?**  
Ich verspreche mal noch nichts, aber ich denke schon. Zum einen hat mir meine Schwester einen grausamen Tod prophezeiht, wenn ich nicht weiterschreibe *g* und zum anderen macht mir die Story Spaß, also denke ich mal, ich werde mich hinhocken und noch mehr davon fabrizieren...   
Für Anregungen und Vorschläge hierfür bin ich übrigens mehr als offen!! *lieb dreinschau*  
  
  
**Wird Boromir sich erinnern?**  
Eigentlich mit dem vierten Chap erledigt, aber: JA!  
  
  
**Boromir blieb ein unschöner Tod erspart...das bleibt er doch, oder? **  
Definitives und großes: JAAA! Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe machen, ihn am Leben zu halten, wenn ich ihn dann doch umbringe?? Ich hatte zwar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber ich hab Boromir einfach zu gerne, um ihn umzubringen!  
  
  
**Geht die Geschichte noch weiter als in dem Wettbewerb?**  
Nein. Sohn Gondors endet mit dem fünften Kapitel. Allerdings (siehe oben) könnte es sein, dass ich eine Fortsetzung schreibe.  
  
  
**Wie kommst du auf rote Haare und grüne Augen für Nias?**  
Keine Ahnun, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber blaue Augen, die gibt es viel zu oft in dem Film/Buch und das ist so etwas alltägliches. Nias sollte etwas besonderes sein, deshalb die etwas ausgefalleneren grünen Augen und die roten Haare. (Außerdem is das ned meine erste FF, in der eine Frau grüne Augen bzw. rote Haare hat.. ich mag die beiden Farben einfach, denke ich!)  
  
  
**Wird er sich mit Hilfe der jungen Frau wieder erinnern?**  
Erinnern: Ja; aber Nias hat damit nicht viel zu tun! *g*  
  
  


* * *

  
**_ Danke an alle, die die Geschichte gelesen haben, ein noch größerer Dank an alle Reviewer und der größte Dank an die, die mir für den Wettbewerb die Daumen drücken! *gg*  
D A N K E ! ! !   
_**   
  



End file.
